Man or Beast?
by Plastic Emotion
Summary: [COMPLETED]Yoyo is outraged that Rhyth thinks the Poison Jam boys are cuter than he is. He's gonna prove she's wrong, but how? And who will win this emotional tug of war?
1. Not the Best Startup

**Man or Beast?**

**The ShapeShifting Chick**: _Ok, I want to thank my two cousins for introducing me to this game. They rock, if you liked my other story, Parenthood, you'll get the idea of some characters I used. I'll keep it so you won't get messed up here. The GGs are part of a much larger hook up called the rudies. And just for the count, they're all wearing roller blades._

**Corn**: Leader of the GGs (a gang in this particular place, Tokyo) He's taken as a genius and founder of this gang. Tall hat, yellow shirt, big coat, jeans with flames on bottom of pants, blond hair, skilled.

**Gum**: Member of the GGs; very outgoing girl with boys following by the dozen. Helmet, light green mini dress, cat whiskers coming into her face from her hair.

**Yoyo**: Member of the GGs; "little brother" of the group, quick talking and squeaky voice. Wears his famous 3-D shades, blue (or some say green) hood with writings all over, shorts (sorta rolled up a little under the knee), gloves with exposed fingers, light brown (or blond or green, I really can't decide and there are so many other people who say different) hair.

**Beat**: Member of the GGs; calm cool version of easy going everyday people, knows a lot of info. Gigantic headphones with spikes on them, yellow shirt with spikes on shoulders and target sign on back, black pants, giant blue goggles (kind of looks like shades). (he looks like Speedy's twin, I swear) red-orange hair.

**Rhyth**: Member of the GGs; very happy and carefree, different than the rest in thoughts and kind of child-like. Blue short hair, blue mini dress, long blue stockings.

**Boogie**: Member of the GGs; cool and collected, sweet and kind, very agile. Tan skin, blond hair pulled back into pony tail-like style with three braids from band, orange elbow length midriff, orange caprice.

**Cube**: Member of the GGs; once organized Poison Jam, a rival gang to the GGs, likes black and is a little dark in some ways herself. Black short hair, black sleeveless midriff, black pants, tattoo by belly button.

**Jazz**: Member of GGs; likes poetry and thoughts on society, very to herself and quiet in a way. White short hair, white pants, black long sleeved shirt, trademark scarf she wears around her neck.

**Garam**: Member of the GGs; acts cool most times, except when around girls, likes to dance in his own style. Large yellow shades, tan skin, bald, t-shirt, green cargo pants, gloves.

**Clutch**: Member of GGs; once fooled GGs into giving him graffiti souls (special need) but eventually told them where Yoyo was when kidnapped. Red outrageously styled hair (reminds me of a gia pet) jeans with chain attached, one t-shirt on the other (double shirt thing going for him)

**Combo**: Member of GGs; likes his own graffiti style and doesn't let anyone forget it, always carrying a radio on his shoulder, hates dogs (not too good for Potts) Tan skin, shades, tattoo on arm, black shirt, black jeans, gold chain of some symbol around his neck, short black hair.

**Soda**: Member of GGs: knows a lot about Hayashi (crazy cop who's always trying to arrest these teens) and what he's up to, knows his way around but gets bored easily. Blue jacket covering half of his face up to his nose, red hair (like three sticks popping out of his head) jeans, gloves.

**Potts**: GGs dog. Cute little pup, white with gray star on back, shades and a bandana around his neck.

**DJ Professor K:** DJ of Jet Set Radio; he gives all kinds of info on the streets and what's going down. Good news, bad news and music in between.

* * *

**Not the Best Startup**

"Pass it, Combo!" yelled Corn, waving his arms in the air. It was a perfect day as every ever since the streets went back to normal. It was the gang's day to just relax. Combo dribbled the ball and looked both ways. Soda was blocking him, Corn was being blocked by Beat, and Yoyo seemed free at the time, as Clutch was staring into mindless space for a second. Combo threw the basketball and it traveled slow motion through the air.

* * *

"They're over there, playing basketball." Jazz called to Gum. The two walked down the stairs to get out of the sun's baring heat and went under the shaded platform. In the corner was Boogie, dancing with Garam, Cube playing with the pinball machine, and Rhyth trying to teach Potts a trick. The dog was not really listening to her, yet bobbing his head to the beat of the music.

The two girls watched the boys and Gum smiled at Beat who had given her a quick glance. His cheeks reddened, and he bagan playing with a little more attitude. Jazz yawned, "So what are we going to do, now that there's nothing to do?" Gum looked over at the boys and then to a frustrated Rhyth who was giving up trying to get Potts to roll over on her command.

Their friend soon joined them, "What's up?" Gum looked back to the boys, then at Rhyth again. "You know, I could go for a good laugh, you mind being part of it?" Rhyth tilted her head curiously to one side, "Um, okay, sure!" Jazz waited to see what would happen. She stayed quiet, interested in Gum's unsaid plan. "Give Yoyo a wink." Gum ordered. Rhyth shook her head, "No way! I didn't think you were going that way. That's mean!"

Gum glanced at her friend, "It is not." "I don't really like him that way, leading him on to nothing is playing with emotions..." Rhyth started in a quiet voice. "I didn't say marry the guy! I just said give a wink! Oh, then, just wave to him and say hi." Gum rephrased. Jazz smirked waiting to hear the excuse for this one. Rhyth stayed quiet for a while, accepting the dare, and waited for the perfect moment.

* * *

"Pass it, Combo!" Corn yelled to his teammate, while at the same time was practically getting knocked down by Beat. Yoyo stood ready, knowing it would be thrown to him. Combo did a spin and flung the ball into the air, making it rotate over Soda, right to Yoyo. The girls in the corner were watching the game, and Rhyth was waving to him, which caught his eye. "Can't she see were in the middle of a game?!" he thought.

* * *

"Do it!" Gum pressured. "Yeah, we're counting on you." Jazz added in. Rhyth sighed knowing she was going to regret this. "_Hey Yoyo!_" she called in the most giggly, flirtatious way she could.

* * *

"Hm?" Yoyo turned his head in the caller's direction. Rhyth, one of the girls who loved everything even if she hated it, was waving to him and calling his name with a shy giggle. "What's with her? She like me or something?" he thought, giving a confused wave back. "Kid, watch out!" Combo broke through the strain of Yoyo's thought. "Huh?" The ball bashed into his face, knocking him backwards and sending his sunglasses across the floor.

Rhyth covered her mouth in horror as Gum and Jazz laughed teasingly. The boys crowded around Yoyo's fallen body and Potts began licking his face. "Yo, not now Potts!" he stretched his face, massaging the pain away. "What was that all about?" asked Combo, giving Yoyo his shades. "You weren't being blocked or nothin'." "Yeah, he wasn't." Soda said in a grim tone, looking at Clutch. Clutch gave an innocent grin and shrugged. "It was..." Yoyo started, sending a glare in Rhyth's direction. She looked down sadly and leaned on a pillar, scuffing one of her skates on the floor. "...sun got in my eyes." he grumbled.

"You wearing sunglasses, what kinda excuse is that?" asked Beat with a grin. The whole garage went into a roar of laughter, making Yoyo fume. He climbed up the stairs and sat on one of the couches, taking out a magazine. "Great job, now we don't have even teams." muttered Clutch to Beat. As the boys argued, Gum cleaned a tear from her eye, "That was _too_ funny!" She and Jazz exchanged happy glances, while Rhyth stared them down, "No, it _wasn't_! Now he's probably gonna hate me and it's all your fault!"

Gum and Jazz stopped their laughter and looked at Rhyth seriously. "Surge of guilt..." stared Jazz. "Cares how he feels..." continued Gum. "Awwww!" they both ended together. Rhyth glared at them coldly, "I know what you're both thinking and the answer is no, I don't!" They smiled at her and it got to her nerves, "I'm serious! Stop it!" "Stop what?" they asked. "Oh forget it!" Rhyth stomped away.

Back on the top most platform, Yoyo scrunched his nose over and over again. His face felt stiff from where the ball had hit him. "Why'd she do that?" he wondered, annoyed. "Ah well, no big deal..." he searched through the magazine for something interesting. A shadow came over Yoyo and he looked up. "You okay?" asked Clutch. "Yeah." answered Yoyo, going back to his reading, or rather, searching.

"I saw that." Clutch said, taking the seat next to his buddy and relaxing.

"Saw what?"

"Why you got crammed in the face. You were starin' at Rhyth." Clutch said with a grin. "Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"WAS NOT!"

Clutch looked over at the short, hooded one who had thrown the magazine on the floor and looked ready to kill him at any soon moment. "Fine, believe what chu want, but you were, 'cus I wasn't really payin' attention to the game for a few seconds before you got hit and you was wavin' at Rhyth." he said, closing his eyes and leaning back on the couch.

"So what if I was?" threw Yoyo, crossing his arms over his chest. Clutch stayed silent, thinking and zoning out again. Yoyo soon became bored with the quietness of his own breathing and went down to see what the others were doing. Most had started dancing, while others were eating some pizza and ice cream. He grabbed the basketball and was ready to shoot, when Beat raced behind him and whispered, "Don't hurt yourself!"

Yoyo clenched his teeth and made a shot. It bounced off the backboard and rolled around the rim, eventually going in the hoop. He stopped for a minute to drink something and came back to find a first aid kit and bandages on the floor. He sucked the bottom of his lip in frustration and kicked the items away. The headphoned boy shrugged as he made his way past Yoyo once again, "Just in case."

In a far corner, Rhyth saw the teasing Yoyo was going through. "I think ya boy needs comforting." said a giggle. Rhyth spun around to see Boogie watching her. "He's not my boy." Rhyth said, stone faced. "That's not what I'm hearing." smiled Boogie. "Well, you're hearing wrong! Gum set me up to do that to Yoyo, and ...I just feel a little bad about doing that to him." "It _was_ funny." Boogie giggled.

Rhyth sighed and continued to watch Yoyo. "You like him?" Boogie asked. "No." "Well you're sure acting like it!"

Rhyth shook her head, "No, he's far off from being my type." "He's a good kid though, one of the fun ones." Boogie proceeded. Rhyth shrugged and Boogie stopped. Rhyth headed towards Yoyo's way, but he didn't notice until she called him. "Yoyo?" He missed the shot due to the distraction, "Eh?" He turned and immediately regretted the move, "Hm..." he grunted.

He continued his shots, ignoring her presence. "Yoyo..." Throw, swish, score. Throw, swish, score. Throw, swish, score. Two hands pulled him backwards, making him unbalance on his skates causing him to fall on his butt. He glared at her, "What?!" She put her arms behind her in an innocent way, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for that...before...when...well..." Yoyo put his hand up, "Don't remind me." "So...I'm sorry."

Yoyo shrugged. Rhyth stayed quiet not knowing what to say. She didn't move from her spot, but just stared at Yoyo. "You really starting to freak me out, yo."

"So, we're cool?" she asked. "Yeh..." "Okay!" Rhyth sighed happily, pinching his cheek. Yoyo rubbed his cheek while she skated away, "What's with her and hurting me today?"

* * *

"Man, she's trippin' all over ya."

"No, she's not."

"Don't cha at least wanna think she is?"

"No."

Combo and Clutch had been bugging Yoyo ever since they saw the little episode with Rhyth. Yoyo shoved a pizza down his throat and licked the grease off his fingers and mouth. Shortly after, he belched drinking a soda. Combo laughed, "You still act like a kid, what girl wants that?" Yoyo looked at him, eyebrows raised out from behind his shades, "Who said I wanted a girl?" Combo shook his head, radio wobbling on his shoulder, "Man, every guy needs one."

Yoyo stretched and smiled, "This dude needs no one, yo." "You wouldn't be able to put on your hood right without us." joked Clutch. Yoyo snorted, "Please!" The three boys talked some more, which soon became an argument. "What are ya'll yellin' for?!" Boogie screamed over them. They stared at her blankly. "Uh..." started Clutch. Combo laughed, "Argued so long, we forgot." "Boys!" Boogie rolled her eyes as she sat on the couch.

Yoyo got up, "I can't be sitting around all day, I'm gonna get fat!" Clutch's face split into a grin, "You already fat!" Yoyo glared at him, "I ain't fat!" "You don't call that fat?" Clutch pointed to Yoyo's stomach. His hood was about three times bigger than he was, so it was rounder and added the illusion of weight. "I said I ain't fat!" Yoyo pointed at himself with his thumb. Clutch took Yoyo's spot on the couch and snorted, "Fat."

Yoyo ignored the worthless tease and watched what was going on in the garage. He saw Beat leaning on a pillar, flirting with Gum who was blushing every now and then. Yoyo smiled his wicked grin and slowly made his way behind the pillar Beat was leaning against and managed to do it without being noticed. "So how come you and me never hang out?" he heard Beat ask in a smooth voice.

"Because I don't really know the real you." Gum pointed a finger at his chest. "What do you mean you don't know the real me? I'm right here and acting the way I always do!" Beat wined, "I don't fake or nothin!" Gum smiled, "I know, that the great thing about you." Beat grinned and took her hand, "Come on Gum! You know you wanna go out with me around Pharaoh Park or 99th Street? Or maybe Dinosaurian Square? We could hang out for a while and have a lot of fun. And...and..." Beat searched his mind for more excuses to get Gum to say yes.

Yoyo saw the light of his chance and skated around them, dancing and laughing, "And you can work it, and work it, and work it real good! And work it, and work it, and work it, uhuh! And work it, and work it, and work it, oh baby!" Beat turned the darkest shade of red possible and Gum's face went pale. "Maybe we should talk another time..." Gum trailed off, slowly rolling away. "You idiot!!!" Beat raced after Yoyo with the utmost anger and fury.

"Only even after all your annoying!" Yoyo laughed back, way ahead of Beat, but not for long. Beat hit boost dash on his blades and caught up with Yoyo, tackling him. "Yo, get OFF!" "You're gonna pay for that!" "Watch the shades!" "I'll snap 'em in half!" The boys wrestled, knocking down Potts' cage and a few chairs. Beat pulled Yoyo's hood over his face and stretched the strings as hard as he could, making Yoyo's vision zero. He then tied them into a tight double knot and punched Yoyo in his gut.

"OW!" Yoyo ran around like a chicken without it's head and tripped over Potts, falling on Rhyth and bringing her down with him. "I can't see!!!" Yoyo tugged on the strings, only making them tighter. "Damn you Beat!" he yelled. "Hang on a sec." Rhyth attempted to untie the knot, but couldn't. "I'll have to cut it." She announced. "WAH!?" Rhyth got a pair of scissors and cut the ties apart, letting Yoyo pulled the hood down. "Was that really nessesary?" he asked glumly, tugging at the lose hood. "Well, you never have it up anyway." Rhyth tried to cheer up.

Yoyo shook his head and saw his red sunglasses not too far from him. He reached for them; they were on the other side of Rhyth, and Rhyth jumped. She landed on his arm, making him scream and she fell on top of him. Yoyo stared at the girl, embarrassed being in such an awkward position. She quickly got up and dusted herself off, cheeks also very red. He put on his sunglasses and rubbed his arm that was in deep pain.

Things were going from bad to worse today.

* * *

**TCSS**: _Ok, Now, I like Yoyo, so I'm not gonna make the boy suffer. But things will get funnier, if they haven't gotten that way already, hope things weren't that confusing. Review...NOW!_


	2. The Plain Truth

**The Plain Truth**

As the sun began to drop lower and lower into the sky, the activities slowed down more and more. Garam, Corn, and Soda made up their own game called Tagger's loss. They chased each other, tagging until only one stood left. Yoyo and Beat hadn't been getting along after Yoyo's prank. Combo was trying to make them forget about it and put it in the past. "Come on, you two can't be hatin' each other! You're both on the same side here!"

"Says who?" muttered Beat.

"What he said." agreed Yoyo.

Combo sighed in a giving up manner, these two needed to grow up. "Look, Beat, you gotta know when to stop with the teasin' and Yoyo, you gotta learn revenge don't do crap for no one in the end. Everyone gets screwed." Combo lectured, standing between the two glaring at each other. "As long as Beat gets screwed first!" Yoyo smirked with an evil grin. "You little runt!" Beat aimed for Yoyo and they started wrestling again. Combo put his radio down and cracked his knuckles. This was all he was going to take.

* * *

The girls watched the entertaining show as Combo knocked the stars out of both Yoyo and Beat. "So...how did this whole thing start?" asked Boogie, taking a chair. Gum sighed, "Beat was asking me out and Yoyo started up with his stupid antics."

"Aww, he's probably just a little jealous and lonely." Boogie said, giving Rhyth a smile. Rhyth snubbed this off, "Well that's Yoyo's problem." The familiar sound of rolling wheels came closer and closer until, "What's Yoyo's problem?"

The boy stared at them all behind his shades and retrieved no answer. "Fine, have your little 'clicks', I'll find out eventually." He opened the freezer door and took out a pack of ice. From the far end of the garage Corn yelled, "Yoyo, you put that back! We need that for later!" Yoyo yelled back, "Yeah, yeah, I will...!" he sat down and laid his jaw on the pack, "...when I'm good and ready."

Cube, who was next to him, asked, "So, what happened?" Yoyo slightly tilted his head in her direction, "Combo nailed me in the jaw. Usually, fights stay between the guys who are fighting but I think Combo felt left out. I'm pretty sure he gave Beat a black eye." he finished with a sneer. The girls shook their heads with disregard and went on to conversation. As the topics changed to be more girl like, Yoyo's eyelids dropped from half way to almost closed. He was almost asleep when he heard, "Cube, do you think you could, you know, hook me up with one of the Poison Jam boys?"

As he processed this information, he sat up straight looking around, "Oh, who said that?!" Every girl looked at him with a surprised expression. "I thought you were sleeping." said Jazz. "Um, I did. Why?" answered Rhyth. Yoyo snorted, "No offence, but that had to be the most sickest, wrongest thing I have ever heard." Rhyth scrunched her face, "And why is that?"

Yoyo stood up, "Cus' those guys have to be the ugliest things on earth, next to the Immortals!" "They are not! They're cute!" Rhyth argued. The girls watched this as a tennis game. So far, the two were even at the match, throwing the topic back and forth.

"Yo, I'm way better looking than those freaks! And better smelling too!" tossed Yoyo.

"You wish!" blew Rhyth.

Yoyo looked at her with the most confused expression ever, "What?! You don't think I'm better looking than those fish boys?! What do they got that I don't?"

"It's what _you_ have that _they_ don't is what makes them attractive and brings that electricity." answered Rhyth. "You're nothing but an ignorant little twerp that annoys others to entertain himself. They, on the other hand, have their own different ways of expressing themselves that just..." Rhyth sighed, smiling. "They don't even talk right yo!" Yoyo exploded. Rhyth placed a hand on her hip, "Well, last time I checked, yo wasn't a word!"

Yoyo grabbed the ice and threw it into the freezer, slammed the door to the fridge and left up the stairs. "Whoo, I think that left a mark." said Boogie quietly. "Well, he should respect how I feel about others..." said Rhyth, calming down. Jazz and Boogie looked at each other, pretty soon they were going to have to let Rhyth in about guys who hate because they love.

* * *

"Little prissy, snooty, goody..." Yoyo called as many names as he could to get the stress off his back, but nothing would ease the frustration. He had just been totally insulted by a girl. As he recited more and more names, he dug his nails into his palms, eventually making white marks. "Phew, I call them fighting words, bro." a weary voice called.

Corn, tired and busted, took the opposite couch and looked over at Yoyo. "Aw, I thought you were fighting with someone up here. I was about to call everyone too." he sighed. Yoyo let out a deep breath of air and leaned his head on the backrest of the couch. "Sup with you?" asked Corn. He could tell something was bugging at Yoyo, he was like a little brother to him. "Rhyth thinks Poison Jam guys look better than me!" Yoyo exploded.

Corn held in his laugh, but Clutch and Beat, who were climbing the stairs and overheard, burst their guts out. "Are you serious?!" laughed Beat. "That has to be the newest and best dis you could tell anyone!" snickered Clutch. Yoyo grinded his teeth and growled. "Nah, but really, those things are butt ugly, no doubt." said Clutch once he caught his breath.

"Why'd she go and say a thing like that?" asked Corn quietly. Yoyo's glance went to Corn, "Well I was getting ice for my jaw thanks to Combo, and girl talk is real boring so I started to get tired and all of a sudden I hear, 'Cube, do you think you could, you know, hook me up with one of the Poison Jam boys?' so I say that has to be the wrongest, sickest blah, blah, blah, think I ever heard and she gets all mad." Yoyo stopped to get some air and continued, "And we start arguing and she goes out that Poison Jam guys are special or some junk like that and I'm an ignorant little twerp that annoys others to entertain myself!" he blasted.

There was some silence and then laughter again. This time, all three were laughing. "Ignorant little twerp!" snorted Beat, leaning an arm on Clutch's shoulder to keep from falling. "S-s-sorry, we don't mean to laugh but...heheheh!" Corn couldn't finish. Clutch was laughing so hard, he couldn't even start a sentence. Yoyo felt the fiery anger burn within him. "SHUT UP!" he yelled, and the entire garage went mute.

His echo was the only thing going. "Yeah, yeah, you had your laughs, but now it's getting on my nerves. Today isn't exactly going great for me due to Rhyth and I don't need you three making it worse!" he said barely above a whisper. The sound of padded paws came closer until the boys saw the little head of their faithful dog. Potts was carrying what looked like a paper and dropped it by Yoyo's feet. "What's that?" asked Beat.

Yoyo picked it up and looked at it. He quickly glared at the dog, "Are you training him to get at me too?!" Beat lifted his eyebrows in shock, "No. Why?" Yoyo threw the paper on the floor and sighed as Beat picked it up, holding in a laugh. The paper was a picture of Rhyth and Yoyo. "Aww...Yoyo's got a girlfriend!" Beat chuckled, waving the picture about. "Do me a favor and choke on your own spit?" muttered Yoyo.

"You gotta relax, Yoyo." advised Clutch. "I can't! It just pops up in my head over and over! It makes me just wanna twist her neck...!" said Yoyo, making fists once again. "I think you're crushing on her dude." solved Corn from his corner. "WHAT?!" Yoyo yelled. "I mean, it's either that or you have issues with ignoring what people say. Case closed." replied the leader, stretching.

"I'll take number two." grumbled Yoyo. "What's the matter? Lil Yoyo can't handle girls?" teased Beat. "Nah, nah, could you just see him asking a girl out?" laughed Clutch. "Would you like to go out with me? I mean, we could talk about how my voice hasn't grown in yet!" Beat bent on one knee, proposing to an invisible person. Yoyo watched this, but with interest. Maybe that could solve his problem! "Where's Rhyth?!" he suddenly interrupted.

They stared at him, shocked he hadn't blown up. "Uh, I think she's downstairs talking to Boogie..." started Corn. "Great! I need to ask her something! Thanks for the idea yo!" called Yoyo, racing down the stairs. The three boys exchanged looks and followed, curious of what their friend was up too.

* * *

Rhyth shook her head over and over until she became dizzy. "He doesn't like me like that! Can't you hear me?!" she said, regaining her balance. "Well, we're not saying he does, it's just he _might_ and you might wanna go easy on what you say to him pertaining to looks and other things like that, girl." Boogie tried to explain. "For the last and final time, he doesn't like me!" Rhyth stomped her foot.

Gum and Boogie looked at each other hopelessly. "Rhyth!" The three looked to where the stairs were. Yoyo zoomed over looking like Hayashi had surrendered to him or something. "Yoyo?" Rhyth answered curiously. "Look, you gotta go out with me!" he said excitedly. The boys who were following froze in their tracts and backed up. "That was unexpected..." said Corn. Gum and Boogie on the other hand, had small smiles across their mouths.

Rhyth, who thought she heard wrong, said, "Huh?" "You gotta go out with me! You know? A date!" Yoyo continued. "Um, I...well,...uh..." Rhyth started. She had no idea what to say. After having an argument with him and ruining his day, he was asking her out? Yoyo sighed, "I'll explain where I'm going with this, you go out with me so I can prove to you that you're wrong about Poison Jam being better than me! This way, you can see in all your girly ways how I'm the adorable guy you see in front of you! So it'll be a date, but not a real one! I'll take you tomorrow, around...," he shrugged, "...like eight. That's the usual time for these things right?" Rhyth opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off. "Right! So tomorrow at eight, later!" and with that, Yoyo raced away leaving six people who witnessed stunned and Rhyth, the most confused of all.

* * *

**TSSC**:_ Okay, Well, you're seeing where I'm going with this, but something very unusual happens and no it's not they fall in love and live happily ever after. Review please and tell me how you like? Thank you all for the great reviews from the last chapter. I live on them._


	3. Magic or Mistake?

**Magic or Mistake?**

Rhyth rolled around in circles continuously. The day before was the most shocking thing that could happen to her, or she thought. "What am I going to do? Or say? Or anything?!" she worriedly thought. "Not a real date...?" she accidentally said out loud. Cube came slowly to her side, over hearing the mumble. "So you're going on a date with Yoyo..." she thought over. Rhyth looked up, "Well, I didn't have much of a choice, I mean he scheduled everything up right then and there." Cube just watched her friend silently.

"But it's not a real date. So...why am I doing this?" she asked Cube. Cube shrugged, "Good question. It's not for love, I'll tell you that much, from either one of you, it's not that." Rhyth sighed and sat on the floor, crossed legged and slumped, placing her checks to her hands holding her head up. "I don't know what to do!" she said, a little sad and annoyed. "If I were you, I'd just go up to him and-" started Cube. "No, I don't like to be mean..." Rhyth rejected.

Cube leaned her hip to one side, "Well, then your on your own." She skated away and Rhyth looked up, "I guess there's no harm in going on one fake date, right?" Feeling confident, she stood up and practiced some landing tricks, she was a little rusty.

* * *

"Um, you know we were just kidding when we were talking about you asking her out and all..." said Beat, scratching his head. Yoyo nodded, "I know." "So why'd you do it?" asked Clutch. "So I can prove to her that she's wrong and I'm right!" Yoyo said happily. "You're not doin' this 'cus you like her?" asked Corn. Yoyo looked to the ground a little guilty, "Well...no...but what other way was there?"

The three shook their heads, not knowing how to answer. Yoyo rubbed his elbow with discomfort, "You don't think she'll...you know,...get attached or nothin', do ya?" Beat stood up, facing Yoyo, "Did she say yes?" "Um, I didn't really give her a chance to answer now that I think of it..." Yoyo admitted. Beat sighed, "Okay, you have some kinda fear of girls, don't you?" Yoyo glared at him, "What?!"

"After five messed up relationships any guy would be..." Beat started, but Yoyo growled, "That ain't none of your business and I'll thank you to keep out of it." Beat immediately stopped talking and left Yoyo alone. Corn just watched and shook his head, Yoyo was a mystery to him, a living mystery.

* * *

It was eight o'clock and Rhyth sighed. "Well, here I go." she thought. She waited by his usual standing post, but he wasn't there. No life seemed to be there. Not even Potts was there in his cage. "Where did the life go?" she mumbled. "And where's Yoyo!?"

* * *

Light snoring filled the air of the second platform. As the stars twinkled in the night sky, the moon light beamed gently on the snoozing teenager. His dreams were of victory and being the best of them all until... "Yoyo! Get up man!"

"Enh?"

Corn's face came into view, and Yoyo realized he was being shaken. "W-what?" Yoyo mumbled. "What's the matter with you? You got a date tonight! Rhyth is just waiting there man!" Corn hissed. "I...uh,...OH CRAP!" Yoyo pulled down the hood that was covering his face from the moonlight and searched around for Rhyth. He found her in his spot where he was always dancing.

"Hey..." he smirked. "Ten minutes late doesn't-" Rhyth started, but Yoyo grabbed her arm and pulled her. "We're already on a late track; ya don't need to remind me." Rhyth allowed herself to be pulled, "Well, where are we going?" Yoyo stopped pulling her, "Uh...different places!" he told her, remembering a girl who had told him variety was good. "Different places?" Rhyth wondered, but Yoyo was already ahead of her. "Come on!" he called.

She followed him up the stairs and into the highway that led to 99th street. Yoyo thought, "We'll stop by there later. It's always jam packed at this time." Rhtyh looked down at the view when passing and shuttered. Sadly, she had only gone there one or twice and that was with everyone in the gang. She felt more comfortable when there were a lot of people and they were all jumping on the dragon's head without falling. But that was the only time she had explored the depths of 99th street.

They went on forward into the highway and Yoyo immediately stopped. Rhyth almost crashed into him, but just managed to give him a slight shove. "Sorry." she apologized. They were in the Skyscraper District and Pharaoh Park. Rhyth smiled when she saw all the lights of civilization. After going through the highway, she felt a little lonely, it being only her and Yoyo.

Yoyo glanced at the Pharaoh disk, a giant platform that had a huge pole going through the middle of it as the platform spun up and down the pole. "Hmm..." Yoyo grinned. "Let's get on the spinning Pharaoh!" he said, turning to Rhyth. "T-the Pharaoh..." she stuttered. He raced ahead of her and leaped on a strange structure, grinding the bricks until he jumped and landed safely on the huge disk. "Whaddya waiting for? Hurry up, before it starts moving!" he yelled below.

Rhyth looked up and him and felt a little dizzy. She took a deep breath and quickly joined him. Yoyo sat on the edge and hung his legs over, kicking them threw the air as he waited for this 'ride' to start. Rhyth, not sure she should be up here, sat near the pole, away from all parts where she could slide off and fall to her doom. "Yoyo, I don't think it's safe to sit there..." she informed him.

"Nothing's gonna happen, Rhyth." he reassured. "Really, I don't want you falling off..." she continued. "Awww!" he grinned. Rhyth's expression went grim, "Not that I care for your safety, it's for mine! I won't be able to get down without someone's help!" Yoyo shook his head. Girls were high maintenance. Rhyth pulled her knees close and sighed. The disk began to move and so did her heart rate.

"Finally!" she heard Yoyo call. He stood up and began rolling around and around. Every time he passed her he was laughing like a little kid. "How is he always happy?" she wondered to herself. When it stopped, Yoyo came around from the side he was on and joined Rhyth. "You okay? You look like you're gonna..." Yoyo backed away.

Rhyth's face was changing to a light shade of green. "Too much spinning..." she mumbled. "Just, uh, take a deep breath of air and hold your breath...no wait...that's for hiccups..." he fumbled. Rhyth leaned her head against the pole and did take a deep breath. It helped a lot, and the dizziness went away. "So why do you like those...guys...anyway?" piped Yoyo. Rhyth looked at him with a sudden expression, "Well, they're different..."

Yoyo crossed his eyes and looked away. She was like all the others. Wanted the bigger better deals. You could be the closest friends and the next day you're so far apart, you can't even remember their names. It was a love hate world. "Yoyo?" Rhyth snapped in his face. "Huh?" he shook his head and blinked, "What?"

"You blanked out." she answered, watching him curiously. "Something bothering you?" she added with a softer tone. "Nah, I'm fine. Let's get outta here..." he said with a quick speed. The disk began spinning back around and Rhyth lowered her head into her hands. When it reached the bottom, they both jumped off and Rhyth sighed happily. Her stomach suddenly growled. Yoyo lifted an eyebrow and Rhyth blushed with embarrassment, "I guess I'm a little hungry." she smiled.

Another sudden growl, but this time it was Yoyo. "Make that two. Okay well, we can go get something to eat now. I'm pretty sure 99th street's somewhat cleared by now." He started to move and Rhyth gulped, "99th street?"

* * *

"What's with you and high places?" asked Rhyth stubbornly. "I was just gonna ask you the same thing." replied Yoyo in an annoyed tone. "Either you go first or I will." he told her. "I-..." Rhyth looked down from the highway, all the way at the tiny specks of people walking around like a bunch of ants. She slowly backed up, but bumped into Yoyo. "I'll push you." he warned, crossing his arms. "You do and I'll bring you down with me." Rhyth squeaked.

"Didn't you say you were hungry?!" Yoyo wined. "Yes, but..." Rhyth looked at him with terrified kitten-like eyes. For a moment, he took in that she looked kind of cute, expression of helplessness and fear, but he shook that image from his mind. He soon became tired and crankier due to his hunger, also going crazy from Rhyth's thousand excuses jar. He placed his hand on her arm and dragged her to the opposite area from where they had to jump.

"Yoyo?" Rhyth whispered, curious of what he was doing. "Hang on tight." he answered and zoomed at full speed to the dragon's head. Rhyth couldn't pull back for two reasons. One, she was wearing roller blades, and two; his grasp on her arm was too strong. Yoyo leaped off the highway's edge and Rhyth screamed as she was being pulled after him. She closed her eyes as she felt herself leave the ground and fall.

"Maybe it'll be quick." she thought, "But, how come I don't feel like I'm falling anymore?"

Rhyth opened one eye. She was being carried by Yoyo. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took a deep breath as the ground came closer and closer. "Rhyth? Rhyth? You can let go now." Yoyo peeled her arms away from his neck and he rotated his head. "Okay, much better." he sighed. Rhyth blinked and stared at him. He glanced at her quickly and he smirked. WHACK! Yoyo backed away, covering the slapped cheek, "What the heck is wrong with you, yo?!"

Rhyth crossed her arms, "Why did you do that?! You know I don't like extremely dangerous heights! And you just...just..." she wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. "Sorry, I'm just hungry. Went kinda desperate." Yoyo shrugged, rubbing the sting from his face. Rhyth nodded silently. She went to a bench by the water and sat. Yoyo put his hands into his pockets and sighed.

Joining her, he shook his head, "This isn't working is it?" Rhyth glanced at him, not knowing how he felt, yet trying to figure out what he meant. "What's not working?" she asked, tilting her head. "Well, the whole time was supposed to be showing you how I'm better than Poison Jam, but it's not working. I think this made you hate me more. We should get back to the garage before you totally want me out." Yoyo muttered.

Rhyth placed a hand on his shoulder, "I could never hate you, Yoyo." He didn't look at her, but he did listen. "You just...act like a kid sometimes. I can't hate you for that. But the thing is, sometimes, people like other things more than whatever is being shown. That's just life." she told him comfortingly. "I guess she's right, I can't change what she sees. Least I tried." he thought. At that exact moment, screams from the other side of the street reached both their ears and they looked around.

"Let's go boys!" a rough voice ordered. Three fish-looking guys raced around 99th street, laughing and marking the walls with their own brand of tag. Rhyth stood up, eyes shining, "It's Poison Jam!" Yoyo slouched uncaringly, arms crossed in annoyance. One of the monstrous boys circled the bench where Yoyo and Rhyth were. "You're from the GGs aren't you?" one asked.

The other two quickly joined in, "Where're the others?" "Not here." Yoyo muttered. One of the Poison Jam boys looked at Rhyth, "You hanging with this bum?" Yoyo felt the fury explode inside him, but he stayed calm for both his and Rhyth's sake. Rhyth gave a weak smile, "His name is Yoyo. I'm Rhyth!" she added happily. "Rhyth. You should hang with us in our place for a while." another offered. "Yeah, lose the gooz." the third one finished.

"We wanna talk to you, you'll wanna hear this, trust us." said who seemed to be the leader. "Sure!" agreed Rhyth, forgetting Yoyo completely. Yoyo, feeling the rejection and anger combined, stood up, shook his head, and made his way back to the garage. Had he stayed there two minutes longer, he would have heard Rhyth's scream and Poison Jam's evil laugh ring throughout the streets.

* * *

**TSSC**: _Yo! Okay I hope y'all got the drift of Rhyth getting kidnapped an whatnot? Yes? Good! Now...what's happening now that she's gone missing and how will Yoyo feel once he finds out? Da da da! Review and you'll see._


	4. What Happened to Rhyth?

**What Happened to Rhyth?**

The garage was booming with its usual music, played by their very own DJ Professor K. At that time, they were listening to Rockin' the Mic. Beat was taking a snooze inside the broken bathtub outside. With the lights Corn and Soda had successfully put up, Garam, Clutch, and Combo were racing to see who was the fastest. Boogie and Jazz were watching them, cheering for whoever would get ahead of the others. Right now, it was Clutch in the front, Garam close behind, and Combo not too far from that.

Corn and Soda were playing poker. Corn was losing a good deal of his money to it too. "I thought you said you never played this game before?" he asked Soda, looking at his cards. Soda smiled, but it wasn't visible due to his large jacket. "Luck of the draw." he answered, placing down a full house and taking the pile of cash next to it.

Gum and Cube were talking to each other, and noticed Yoyo coming in. "Hey guys! Romeo's back!" Gum teased, pointing at him. Yoyo gave her a glare and went off by himself to a corner. He sat there and watched everyone without a word. Boogie looked around, waiting for Rhyth, but she never came. "Hey, Yoyo? Where's Rhyth?" she asked, as her pony tail braids moved with her.

"Poison Jam." he said darkly. Boogie's eyes widened a little, "Poison Jam?!" Corn looked up from his cards, Clutch and Combo stopped racing and Gum tilted her head.

* * *

"She ditched you right there?!" repeated Corn, unable to believe what he was hearing. Yoyo nodded and snorted. Beat, who had woken up because of all the loud questioning patted Yoyo's shoulder, "Well, um...it wasn't a _real_ date, so she didn't _really _dump you..." Yoyo shrugged, "I know, it's not a big deal. You can all go back to whatever you all were doin'."

They did so, but Corn stayed behind with Yoyo. "You okay?" "I told ya, I'm fine." Yoyo answered stiffly. Corn sat next to the hooded teen, "You haven't had the greatest luck with..."

"I know."

"You're taking it that way, aren't you?"

"No."

"You have that look."

Yoyo glanced at Corn, "What look?" he asked, but he knew exactly what look Corn was talking about. "That same look you get every time you get dragged out and raked by a girl." muttered the leader. "But, I don't like Rhyth!" Yoyo pressed on. "How sure are you about that? Ask yourself." said Corn, getting up and leaving back to his game.

Yoyo shook his head, "I don't like her! I don't like her! I can't like her!" he reminded himself repetitively. "Can I?" The image of Rhyth giving him that scared gentle-like look popped into his mind, along with all the times she had laughed, talked, or smiled at him. He suddenly felt warm inside and gave a small smile. "Wait, what's going on, yo? I don't like Rhyth! ...or do I?" he argued with himself.

* * *

"...attention all space cadets, hip hop is the triple threat, expanding like the inter-..." There was a scratch of a disk on the radio and the music stopped playing. All the GGs looked at their stereo for fear that it had broke or short circuited. "DJ Professor K here y'all." The GGs sighed with relief. The voice expanded within the garage and everyone listened. DJ K only interrupted a song if there was an emergency or big thing happening.

"The radio station that'll blast through ya radio, ya life, and a definite ear drum- Jet Set Radio! Now for all those who are prone to deafness, you have been warned! Hahaha!" the DJ laughed. "Now, newest news is Rhyth, a GG, has gone missing. Word is she was last seen with Poison Jam on 99th street. Phew! Just thinking about them makes me wanna shower right now, you know what I'm sayin'?"

Every member of the gang stopped whatever they were doing and stared at Yoyo. He himself was in shock. She was with Poison Jam, but now she's missing!? "Funny thing about Rhyth's disappearance, Poison Jam spilt too. Now y'all just add two and two together. That equals some slimy plan to me. Ain't there anyone who knows where she is?" the DJ's voice trailed off and the music continued.

"We gotta find her!" said Gum, worried, "Who knows what could've happened already!" "We'll find her, don't worry." Beat comforted. Soda shook his head, "As much as I want to say the same, we can't do anything about this. We have no idea where she is. There was no note or call, nothing. As long as we have nothing linked to this besides Poison Jam, we can't do much." Corn turned to Cube, "Have you kept in touch with them since you joined?"

Cube shook her head sadly, "I haven't; I've been too hooked up with you guys to even think about taking care of another gang." Combo punched the brick wall near the pinball machine, "Hell, man! We just can't sit around all night hopin' for the best!" "Looks like that's exactly what we're gonna have to do." mumbled Corn. "We'll have to listen in for DJ K's broadcasts." suggested Garam, turning up the volume a little more. "Good idea." agreed Boogie. Clutch sat against the wall and banged his head, "It ain't right, I'm tellin' ya that much."

Jazz nodded and looked around. A voice was missing. "Guys?" she said with alert, "Where's Yoyo?"

* * *

"_Rhyth. You should hang with us in our place for a while._"

Yoyo replayed that audio in his head as he raced through Rokkaku-dai Heights. He had never been there during the night, and since not many people lived in present day there, it was extremely dark. The only lights this young teen had were the stars and moon. "How could I just leave her there?! I'm so stupid!" he bad mouthed himself.

Because of the dark, he ran into a lot of dead ends and allies. "This is where we met her..." Yoyo remembered; as it had been a great day they just found a girl dancing to the music of her wrist watch radio on the top of a roof. "Rhyth, I swear, if those goons do anything to you, I'll rip 'em apart with my bear hands." he promised. His hopes finally rose when he saw the grimy, graffiti covered statue of Rokkaku's ancestor. But he was only so much closer to getting to Rhyth. He put all his energy into getting through the entrance of the Sewer Facility.

* * *

"Um, no thanks." Rhyth waved off, but one of the Poison Jam boys was blocking her way. "Excuse me." she said sweetly. "No one rejects Poison Jam for GGs." the one to her side said. "B-but I don't want to be your leader. I'm not good with those types of jobs, besides, you don't need me! I'm sensitive..." she said, edging closer and closer to the exit. Two of them grabbed her arms and the third one came very close to her face. "You don't understand. We need a leader. Someone who takes interest to us. You take interest to us over that snivly, short, little wimp of a friend you had there." he laughed.

Rhyth's eyes widened. She had totally forgotten about Yoyo! Now _he_ probably hated _her_! She put a hand to her mouth and looked down, filled with guilt. "So you say yes?" they pressured once again. "NO!" she yelled, and raced for the exit. As she was about to head out, the giant steel door slammed in front of her. She spun around and the three guys rolled slowly to her, each pulling out a knife and a spray can of no color from behind their backs.

Rhyth pressed as far away from them as she could, but she was trapped. "You see, we can't just let you go, now that you know where we're hiding and all." snickered one. "But the GGs already know about this place!" squeaked Rhyth, turning her head away from them. "True, but only some remember. You? You remember very well. Not good for us." agreed another, holding a knife to her neck. "You come with us, we'll show you something as promised."

One grabbed a rope that was lying on the floor and bound Rhyth's hands, leading her with the knife dangerously close to her neck, to the endless depth of the Underground Sewage Facility.

* * *

Yoyo was in the Sewage Facility, but now what? "GAHAHAHA!" a laugh bounced off the cold, slimy walls. Yoyo ducked behind some scattered pipes and peeked out to see two of the Poison Jam guys headed towards the Bottom Point of the Sewage Facility. They disappeared into the tunnel, so wrapped up in their conversations that they didn't notice a little sneak following them. "We need to get laughing spray cans. Girl Rhyth cannot tell!" one said jumping on a pipe. "She won't move from high place in sewer. She's too scared. HAHAHAHA!" the other one joined in and left.

Yoyo rubbed his head, "High place in sewer?" He climbed out of the entrance to the bottom of the sewer and into the larger room that had a giant glass figure in the center. Above that glass container was a cage that, from where Yoyo was standing, looked very small. Yoyo squinted, "Rhyth..." He ran to the nearest group of gates he liked to call the 'gate rooms' "Good times..." he muttered as he pushed forward energy to jump over the gates after getting some air.

* * *

Rhyth leaned her head into the bars and sighed. If only she could have caught this plan sooner, she would have never gone with them in the first place. She missed her friends and her usual do's of the day. This dank, dark, gloomy place was no fun house. And the guys she had thought were great and cute...they WERE smelly, and they WERE mean, and they WERE horrible. "I should've listened to Yoyo..." she mumbled.

Her eyes roamed the large room all around her and she shuttered. Alone and lonely was how she felt. "Maybe if I think of something happy?" she wondered, but couldn't think of anything that would take the dead away from this place. "Happy..." A thought of Yoyo laughing and smiling. "Weird..." she muttered, but she knew this was not weird at all. She often thought of Yoyo, despite his foolish ways, he was a good friend and always happy.

Rhyth sometimes envied Yoyo for his joy all the time, but then again, she was considered one of the nicest girls of the gang. It didn't equal happy, though. Rhyth looked above her, watching the chain that was attached to the ceiling click every time she moved. Her fear moved up a notch and she twitched when she moved. "I miss Yoyo...he was always happy...he could defeat this evil creepy feeling. I wish I could see him one more time...to see his smile." Rhyth whispered with a broken voice, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. She buried her face into her arms and sobbed quietly.

"I'm touched. I really am, yo."

Rhyth picked up her head and searched around for the speaker. "Yoyo!" she said happily, her heart pounding once he was in her view. She had never been so happy to see him in her entire life. There he was, hands in pockets, as if he was just watching cars go by on a regular day. "So you really missed me, huh?"

Rhyth nodded and sniffed. He leaned against a wall, "Word on the street is you like my smile?" Rhyth blinked once, "How long were you listening to that?" Yoyo smirked and went directly under the cage. He could reach it if he jumped and grabbed the bottom of the cage. "Hang on Rhyth." he told her. Yoyo took a few steps back and leaped towards the cage, gripping the bottom.

The entire cage swung back and forth, creaking as it did. Yoyo kicked the air as he pushed himself up and grabbed a bar. Rhyth took his other hand and helped him up. "They just _had_ to use a round cage huh?" he groaned, looking for a lock. "It's on the other side..." Rhyth informed and Yoyo made his way to the opposite side. "Problem." he said, once he saw the lock. "You won't be able to open it?" Rhyth asked terrified. "Nah, I'll get that open in no time. I just can't open it when I'm using my only hands to hang on to this cage, yo." he explained.

Rhyth thought for a second, "I know! Okay, Yoyo get to where you need to be to open the lock." Yoyo did as told, "Kay..." Rhyth stuck her arms out of the sides of the bars and wrapped them around him making it look like she was giving him a hug. "Um, Rhyth, this isn't the best time to be givin' out hugs..." Yoyo said in a quiet tone. "I'll hold on to you, while you get the lock open!" she told him, "Hurry! Those things might come back any minute!"

"Oh, so now they're things?" Yoyo snickered as he searched the key hole of the lock. Rhyth glared at him. "But I thought they were sooo different...?" he continued, enjoying himself. Rhyth bit her lip. "Found a flaw with your perfect creatures?" he grinned evilly. That was it! Rhyth pulled him closer in a jolt, making him bang his head on the bars. "Ok! Ok! I'll stop!" he cried, rubbing his head.

"So what you do to make them lock you up?" he asked, frustrated with the lock. "They wanted me as their new leader." she answered, watching him struggle with the lock. "Eh, they wanna get strong again...real nice..." mumbled Yoyo. A few things swarmed around Rhyth's mind and she brought one up, "Yoyo?"

"Hm?"

"...How are you so...happy all the time? I mean, I've never seen you really upset or anything! You bring some kinda jitter bug with you where ever you go!" she told him with a tone of excitement in her voice. "Do I?" he muttered. Rhyth nodded and stayed quiet. "I don't know. I guess I'm faking what I look like, cus most times its sad stuff goin' on in my mind." he said, banging the lock against the cage. "Sad stuff...?" Rhyth repeated, expression softening.

"Yeah well...having your dad walking on your mom and leaving thirteen kids behind, me being the youngest, doesn't exactly count as a happy thought." he mumbled. Rhyth stared at him with deep shock, sadness, and sorrow. He had never told them anything like that before. And she had thought he was an only child! One of thirteen?! "Not to mention having to think up ways to dodge cops, keep turf, ...worrying about other's safety..." he added. Rhyth blinked and noticed that Yoyo's cheeks were changing into a light red, right under his sunglasses. She slightly smiled, and the lock clicked.

The door swung open with Yoyo hanging on to it, the whole cage tilting with his weight. Rhyth fell forward, but stopped herself before she could fall out. Yoyo let go of the door and fell on the ground, a little bumped, but nothing major. Rhyth tilted her head, "Um? Forget me?!"

"Jump down!" he ordered. Rhyth shook her head, "I can't!" Yoyo sighed, "I'll catch you." "I don't know Yoyo..."

"Just trust me! You think I came this far after sneaking outta the garage, past Poison Jam, and unhooked you from a cage just to let you get hurt?" he assured, holding his arms out. "I'll get ya!" Rhyth had no other choice, but she felt safe doing this. She sat on the edge and gave herself a push. "Told ya!" said Yoyo, catching her in his arms. He put her down slowly, "Now, did they do anything to you?" Rhyth tightened her skates, "They locked me in a cage, I think that's enough said." Yoyo nodded, "Heh, yeah. Let's get outta here."

* * *

Yoyo zoomed up one side of the wall and then jumped, flying over the gate. He stopped, falling on his knees. He ignored the pain and glanced at Rhyth from between the tiny gaps in the gate, "What are you waitin' for, yo?" Rhyth sighed and her eyes searched the floor. She didn't know how to tell him this; she knew he was going to explode. "Um, I have a confession to make." she started and Yoyo gave her an awkward look. "And that is?" he asked.

"Remember that Corn sent Roboy to get repaired at the workshop?" she questioned, referring to the GGs training robot. "Yeah?" answered Yoyo, not having the slightest clue where she was getting at. Rhyth glanced at Yoyo, "Well...he shut down when he was teaching me how to..." "Oh no!" Yoyo interrupted. She didn't know how to jump from the side of a half pipe! He smacked his head. Of all the places she had to be kidnapped to...

He rolled back and over the gate to Rhyth's side. "We're gonna hafta do this the hard way..." he sighed, "I'm gonna lift you over the gate from the edge." Rhyth shook her head and placed her hands on her hips, "No you're not!" "How else are you gonna get outta here?" he brought up, "I can get out fine, it's you who needs help and time is not on our side today!"

"You are not lifting me over the gate!" she said, crossing her arms. "Why not?!" he hissed, not wanting to bring attention with his echo. "Because I'm wearing a dress!" she told him as if the answer was obvious. Yoyo felt his face burn up with embarrassment, "I wasn't thinking of that until you brought it up..." "Well now that you are, we can't use that idea." Rhyth told him. "There's no other way out, Rhyth. That's why Corn had Roboy teach us this trick! It's important to know it!" Yoyo growled.

Rhyth shrugged, "Why can't you teach me?" Yoyo shook his head, "I don't got the patience to be teachin' somethin' in a place like this." Rhyth leaned on the gate. "Besides, it took a few days before I got it straight...Roboy used every word in the book to get his stress out." Yoyo smirked. Rhyth bobbled her head with a smile. Yoyo held his hand out, "It's either do or die, and in your case, that can be very accurate."

Rhyth took his hand, but before she did, she gave him a warning. "If I catch you doing anything else besides lifting me over the gate, I'll beat you down until..." Yoyo lifted his hands innocently, "I'm a good boy, yo!"

They both skated to the top of the half pipe and Yoyo placed his hands on Rhyth's hips, lifting her gently as if she were glass, while he stared at the floor. Rhyth climbed over the side. "One down, a million more to go..." she whispered. Yoyo slid down the pipe and jumped over, the easy way. They both went to the edge and began to grind the side towards the next gate, but Yoyo was going too fast and crashed into Rhyth. They tumbled down and Rhyth coincidentally fell on top of Yoyo, the same position they had fallen a few days before. Yoyo stared at her, "This looks familiar...you know we need to stop falling like this..." he said uncomfortably.

Rhyth lifted herself up and rubbed her arm, doing anything to avoid eye contact with the boy in front of her. They continued to head on until they reached the third floor. "Almost there!" Rhyth cried out happily. "Thank God!" agreed Yoyo, whose arms were about to tear off. "This has to be the toughest workout, yo..." he wheezed. Rhyth froze. "Excuse me?" she asked weakly. Yoyo spun around in a flash, "Not that you're heavy or anything! I mean, you know, lifting and lifting and lifting. It gets to ya after a while."

"Oh..." nodded Rhyth, understandingly. They went on to four more gates, and after the fourth one was some pipes that led to other half rooms. "I need to check where this leads. I'll be right back." Yoyo informed her and jumped one the rail, disappearing. Rhyth sat by herself and began to hum a little melody she had known since she was a child. After a while, Rhyth started to worry. Yoyo had been gone for a while now and with no return. She sat in a huddle and sighed.

An annoying metal grinding noise echoed through the tunnel. Rhyth smiled and stood up, getting ready to shoot off her frustration at him for making her worry. "Do you know how wo-" Rhyth stood with her mouth glued shut. "How'd you get out?!" a rusty angered voice yelled.

* * *

**TSSC**:_ I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Only like two more chapters to go! U.U Wah! So...I'm thinking of writing another fic, a Yoyo/Rhyth one, but you need to let me know if that's a good idea or not! So...do that and review!_


	5. Escape

**Escape**

Rhyth backed against the gate as the three boys ganged up around her. "How'd you get out?!" the voice repeated. Rhyth didn't answer. Instead, she tried to figure out how she was going to get out of this mess without Yoyo. One of the fish faced monsters pulled out a spray can and laughed. "We only wanted to show you our famous paint...!"

The girl's crystal eyes scanned the area, hoping to find some way out, but found nothing and her heart sank. "You see, all you do is inhale the vapors..." one laughed. "And you laugh!" another continued. "Why does it make you laugh?" asked Rhyth in a squeaky voice, biding time.

"We like seeing our victims laugh themselves to DEATH!" their leader smirked and they all laughed an eerie chuckle together, rattling the walls. "And if that doesn't work, this always does." he told her, pulling out a jagged dagger. Rhyth gulped and pulled her arms and legs closer to her body. "That won't help. Once we're done taking you apart, piece by piece, you won't have no need for them!" The three members of Poison Jam skated closer, can nozzles aimed at Rhyth and knives pointed at her with no other intention then cutting her up like roast beef.

Rhyth's heart paced faster and faster. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! They'll either chop me up or I'll have a heart attack first!" she thought. "Goodbye everything!" she fare welled, closing her eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" bounced around the cold, cement walls of the sewer. Rhyth opened on eye and lifted her head. About a dozen or more lead pipes were in a pile in front of her, where Poison Jam once stood. "But...how?" she whispered, head jerking in every direction. Her eyes rose up to the only possible way the pipes could have fallen from and smiled. Yoyo rolled down to where she was and pointed innocently, "Did I do that?" He spun in a circle and lifted his hands in a confused fashion, "Oops!"

Rhyth's spirits lifted and she sped to him, hugging him tightly, "Yoyo! I thought I was a goner! You saved me! You're my hero!" Yoyo broke into a dead sweat, "Uh...I w-was just doing what friends do! Heheh..." Rhyth nuzzled her head into his neck, "Hero..." she argued gently. Yoyo blushed darkly and stepped back a bit, "We need to get outta here now! No doubt those pipes didn't knock 'em out cold."

Rhyth nodded and placed her hand into his. He led her away to the next gate with a small grin plastered on his face.

* * *

"You're good?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Yoyo lowered Rhyth down from the last enormous gate with gentle care. She rolled down the half pipe, to the middle, and waited for Yoyo. She smiled at him and his stomach turned inside out, making him edge off balance and fall off the top of the gate. He skidded to a halt, face first in front of Rhyth, "...ow."

Rhyth giggled as he shook his head. The boy stood up and took in for account that when Rhyth giggled, her eyes lit up. They traveled together slowly, side by side, having no idea that on their minds they were thinking about each other. Yoyo stared ahead, but mentally watched her, "She's so nice all the time. Even when she's mad, it has a nice twist to it...she's cute when she's mad..."

Rhyth glanced at him once and smiled, "His bangs fall into his eyes sometimes...maybe that's why he wears sunglasses. I love his shades...they're different and unique...just like him."

"She makes me feel special. Even if it _is_ the stupid kinda special..."

"He's always making me smile, no matter what happens..."

"...sweet and gentle..."

"...happy and child-like..."

"Perfect." they both thought at the same time. They each stole a look at each other, both feeling as if those last thoughts escaped their minds and echoed throughout the sewer. Yoyo thought about telling Rhyth something right there, but decided to keep quiet and not spoil the moment. They paid so much attention thinking about each other, they had no idea they had already passed the bottom half of the sewer and were going through the giant doorway connecting the bottom point of the sewage facility and Rakkaku-dai Heights.

Yoyo looked around and snapped back into reality. "Hey! We're almost out!" he said with a grin. "Good! It was getting quiet..." Rhyth said, glancing at him. They went a little faster and were about to get out. "Where do you think you're going?!" an outraged yell called. Yoyo turned around slowly watching as the Poison Jam boys sped over. "Oh...you know! The usual...heheh..." Yoyo said with a nervous smile.

One of the boys came around the small bridge over the sewage water and the other two were heading straight for them. Rhyth grabbed Yoyo's hand and pulled him into the entrance of the bottom point of the sewage facility. The member that had crossed the bridge stupidly crashed into his team mates, slowing them down and giving the other two some time.

"Haven't been down here in a while..." muttered Rhyth, looking at the dirty graffiti they had once drawn. "Needs some touching up!" agreed Yoyo, whipping out a spray can. "Hmm...the voice of the people..." he suggested. Yoyo found an empty space and spayed: '_If fish were meant to walk on land, what would be the point in fishing_!?' Rhyth shook her head, "You just _have_ to be yourself where ever you go, huh?" Yoyo grinned, "You know it."

She took out her spray can and joined him in the vandalism. In two minutes they had sprayed on the walls, '_Somebody owes Corn a pizza' _with a pizza next to it, an alien kitten with bubble gum popped all over it, a '_Beat loves Gum'_ across the floor, and Yoyo was working on a definition of his name when they heard growling coming from the tunnel entrance. "Yoyo! Hurry!" Rhyth hissed, jumping on a pipe and racing into the next room.

Poison Jam leaped into the room and glared at Yoyo who dropped the spray can and zoomed away to safety. Poison Jam separated at glanced at the walls, deeply angered. "Get them!" one ordered and they jumped on the pipes after Yoyo and Rhyth. They went all the way until they realized they hadn't seen or heard the two victims at all since they started chasing them. One looked at the throne Cube had once sat in, "They're not here..."

* * *

"Let's get outta here before their brains actually start up again!" Rhyth said, twisting her thumb nervously. Yoyo put one hand up while spraying with the other, "Hold on!"

He smiled and showed his masterpiece off to Rhyth, _Yoyo: 1. a small round wooden or plastic toy wound with string. 2. The dude who kicked Poison Jams' asses!_ Rhyth rolled her eyes playfully, "Very original, Piccaso." Yoyo crossed his arms, proud of himself until, "Wait, who?" Rhyth giggled, "Never mind. Let's go." and motioned for him to follow. Yoyo nodded and went through the exit. Rhyth waited for him to be far enough and she quickly went to his definition. She ejected some red paint onto the wall and made a heart around his name. She made the heart big enough for there to be some space underneath his name and she painted a red plus sign and she switched colors, from red to blue, painting _Rhyth_.

She smiled happily and turned to go. "What were you doing?" a curious voice asked from the near entrance of the exit. Rhyth's heart pounded from embarrassment, "Nothing!" she said, pushing Yoyo to move. "No, you were spraying near my tag!" he wined. "Move it!" she said in a dangerous tone. Yoyo grumbled and followed orders.

"GAHHHH!"

Yoyo and Rhyth looked back and quickly jetted ahead. From the other side, they could see the shadows of Poison Jam coming closer. Rhyth looked at the gate that the GGs had once opened to get to Poison Jam's hideout. "What if we just lock them in?!" she suggested, moving as fast as her idea. "Yoyo, find a way to lock the door!"

Yoyo looked up and saw the chain that linked to the door. He jumped and grabbed it, tugging. It wouldn't budge, "No good Rhyth!" She hurriedly went to one of the controls they had turned off long ago. "They all need to be off for the door to open..." she thought.

* * *

Yoyo let go of the chain and fell hard. He shook out his leg, but it felt awkwardly numb. "This ain't good, yo..." he muttered. "THERE'S ONE!" the walls rumbled. Yoyo looked up in horror as Poison Jam pulled out their knives. Yoyo tried to balance but his leg still needed some stretching. Where was Rhyth?! Yoyo gulped as he remembered all he could about everything he had done in life.

* * *

Rhyth sprayed the control but nothing happened. She banged it, and yet the same results. "RHYTH!" she heard Yoyo scream. Poison Jam was getting through the tunnel and their target was Yoyo. Rhyth did what anyone would do in panic. She kicked the controls with all her might, making them short circuit. The giant metal door's chains snapped and the door slammed shut, echoing the bang throughout all of Tokyo's pipes.

Rhyth skated to Yoyo who was frozen with shock. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he glared at her. "Look how close I was!" he said touching the door. "You could've gotten me in that!" Rhyth looked down shamefully and blushed. Yoyo blinked and stood up a little wobbly. "Well, we won't have to worry 'bout them no more!" he said cheerfully as banging from the other side was heard.

Rhyth nodded and leaned against the bars, looking into the water. Yoyo watched her curiously and joined her, "What?" She looked up at him, "You were right." He tilted his head, "About what?" "About you being better than Poison Jam. But you proved it in a way I never thought you would. You proved it with this." she told him, pointing to his chest where his heart was. Yoyo shrugged and blushed. Rhyth smiled, "But I think there's a little more that wants to be proven, eh Yoyo?"

Yoyo broke into a sweat and smiled nervously, "How 'bout we get back to the garage?" Rhyth nodded and he took her hand, both happy to finally get out of the sewage facility.

* * *

**TSSC**: _Oh this was too fun to write and I'm writing another, people! I just want to thank those who have read and reviewed. My story is nothing without those who read it, so I thank you. And only one more chapter left! What's going to happen? You'll see..._


	6. Return

**Return**

"...yo, yo, yo! This just in! Yoyo and Rhyth have been seen around Rokkaku-dai Heights, safe and sound!" announced the DJ happily. Corn sat up straight from his lopsided position, Gum looked up from Beat's shoulder, and the others gathered around the stereo. "Did he just say?" started Garam.

The GGs glanced at each other and cheered together happily. "They're alive!" "I thought they were gonna die!" "I know right?!" rang around the garage.

"Aw, can't you have more faith in us than that?!"

The GGs turned from their conversations to the entry of Rokkaku-dai Heights. Yoyo was standing there, Rhyth at side, both of them arms crossed. "Yoyo! Rhyth!" They were attacked by happy friends and questions. "What happened?" "How'd you get out?" "Look who's the hero!" Rhyth and Yoyo smiled, "Well it was like this..."

* * *

"Just like that?" asked Combo.

"Exactly like that." corrected Yoyo, stretching. "I'll be up on top billboard." he informed them and left to climb the highest billboard that's lights were blown out. It was his favorite place to go and get some privacy. It also had the most beautiful view of a lake side park, near Rokkaku-dai Heights. He climbed the narrow stairs with a little difficulty, due to his skates, but eventually got there and sat on the edge, "Hmm...."

* * *

Boogie smiled, "So now you like him?" Rhyth looked up towards the sky and sighed, "He saved my life. What else can I say?" "You can _say_ to _him_ how you feel!" interjected Gum, skating over. Boogie sat on a stool and moved the seat from side to side, "So you have a hero! He faced the dangers just to save you! It's just like a story book!" Rhyth slowly nodded, but then shook her head, "Yes it is, but that's not why..."

Gum and Boogie stared at her, dying for her to say it. Rhyth rubbed her arm, "There was more to what he did than what it sounded like. He talked to me and I listened. He heard what I felt, and didn't make fun. He's kind, most times, and filled with a kid's joy. The thing that gets me is..." she sighed, "...how I never saw it before..." Boogie gently placed a hand on Rhyth's arm, "Okay, I can't just stay here and watch this go by. It's too cute. You are going to talk to him right now!"

Gum nodded. Rhyth's gut did a flip, "But...but!" She bit her lip, knowing they were right, "Okay, where is he?" Gum and Boogie each took an arm and led her to the ladder. "Climb it." Gum ordered with a smile. Rhyth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't like high places..." she reminded herself as she continued to climb the ladder until she stepped on the platform. She opened her eyes and shuttered, being able to see the entire garage from where she was, and much more.

She inched from the edge to the blank billboard, slinking to the side and peeking to the other side to see what she could. There was Yoyo, zoned out, his hair flying out from his face when the cool wind blew, focused on the lake's late morning sparkle, leaning his chin on brought up knees. Rhyth stayed there for who knows how long, just enjoying watching him as he watched something else. Only until her throat became dry and she had to cough.

Yoyo twisted his head quickly; no one ever came up here except him. "Rhyth?!" he said with a mixed emotion of excitement and anxiety. "What are you doing up here? ...Aren't you afraid of heights?" he added softly. "I was...wondering if you wanted some company?" she asked barely above a whisper. Yoyo caught every word and nodded; Rhyth took the space next to him.

Rhyth suddenly moved closer and closer to him, until she was almost using him as a chair. He looked at her and lifted and eyebrow, but after seeing her facial reaction he knew why. Rhyth was happy to be there with Yoyo, but her other half reason was she was terrified. Yoyo smiled as Rhyth placed her head against his arm and shivered. "Concentrate on the lake." he instructed, pointing to it. Rhyth's glance shifted to the lake and she thought about it. Soon enough, her heart rate had slowed down and she was breathing close to regularly.

"Thank you." she whispered. Yoyo nodded, "No problem." A few minutes past and he looked at her. "So, I'm better than Poison Jam, huh?"

Rhyth slowly watched him, memorizing his face. "You always were..." she whispered in a cozy, warm tone. Yoyo's expression twisted into a sheepish grin, "...so I'm still an ignorant little twerp?" Rhyth glanced at him, eyes glowing, "Of course!" He tilted his head and said nothing. Rhyth's eyes scanned him, "And I wouldn't have you any other way." Yoyo leaned in a slant, holding himself up with the balance of his hands placed behind him, and smiled at Rhyth.

Rhyth became excited and dizzy as Yoyo grinned at her. She wasn't sharing this with anyone else; this smile belonged to her at the moment. "Um...Rhyth?" Yoyo suddenly called nervously. She looked at his blushing face, "Yes?" There was silence. Yoyo took a deep breath, "Well, I...I'm glad your okay...I mean, I was kind of..." Rhyth poked his arm playfully, "Worried?" He prepared to defend himself, but then remembered he was with Rhyth. Instead, he split his mouth up on the sides, "Just to let you know...I sort of..." Rhyth could tell he was having a hard time trying to get this out so she smiled, "I think I know what you're thinking." Yoyo shrugged with a happy expression on his face, "You thinking of bacon and eggs for breakfast?"

Rhyth stared at him, confused at first, but then getting it, "Oh you!" She leaned over and put her arms around his neck, kissing him. They fell back and she slowly pulled away as Yoyo blinked in shock. As fast as lightening, an enormous grin appeared on his face, "You know, I had a feeling after the second time we fell like this, this was going somewhere." He sat up and glanced at Rhyth, who was blushing furiously, making him blush, too. After the quiet silence, Rhyth let out a small kitten-like yawn.

Yoyo backed against the support wall of the billboard and Rhyth joined him, leaning her head against his shoulder. Her eyes slowly drooped until they were fully closed, and her breathing became nice and even. Yoyo smiled and put his arm around her, bringing her close, and rested his head on top of hers. Soon enough, he was out, too. The sun rose and shined its brilliant and loving colors over Yoyo and Rhyth as they shared a well deserved rest together.

_**The End**_

* * *

**_TSSC_**: _That was so nice to write...type, I mean. Now for my next fiction story! I hope you'll read that one too! Them two together is so cute! (all floaty) Mmmm....!!! Yay!_


End file.
